Ladies' Man
by Aria of Clarets
Summary: Romano made a bet with Prussia; that he was a total hit with the ladies. And, for proof, he tries to pick up a date with Belarus, but gets interrupted by Denmark! Uh-oh, good luck trying to stay charming, Romano! De-anon from kinkmeme, RomaBela, DenBela, foul language and written whilst unwell.


_**[De****-anon from the kinkmeme. Prompt was: "**_**S. Italy/a female nation, because even though he's supposed to be this huge ladies' man we never get to see it. Bonus points if another guy interrupts at some point and he flips back and forth between being charming and his usual bitchy self."**

_**Heh, so, RomaBela, and DenBela cock-block, probably not what Anon wanted for this fill. This is the product of a very uncomfortable period, and nomming on huge amounts of European chocolates. I'm not sorry at all.]**_

* * *

**-o- Ladies' Man -o-**

Romano hated it when people thought that he was nothing but some whiny bitch of a person with no charm. Um, excuse them! South Italy had lots of charm, and was one of the most charming people ever! Unfortunately, Prussia hadn't believed it, and consequentially, the two made a bet with each other. So, after the World Conference, the Italian approached the last female nation to leave; Belarus.

Belarus had been finishing some work, and had just got up, when she felt someone nearby. Startled, she dropped her things. Normally, she wouldn't be very affected, but she had a cold, and was extremely jumpy because of it.

Seeing that she had dropped her things, Romano bent down to gather them for her. "_Mi dispiace_, _Signorina_. Did I scare you?" he apologized, giving her concerned look.

"Pah, you did not scare me. I was merely startled." she said defiantly, giving him a slightly disapproving glance.

"_Bene_, _bene_. But still, I'm really sorry." the Italian continued, putting as much charisma in his words as he could. He handed her the papers she had dropped.

Taking them from him, the blonde's eyes held faltering distaste. "_Boža moj_, I got it the first time."

He looked her over, and threw her a flirty wink. "I always knew you were gorgeous, but now up-close, you are absolutely _stunning_."

A faint blush crawled up to her cheeks. "I don't need your flattery." she said in an even and frosty voice.

Deciding to up his charm levels, the brunet gave her an amiable smile, appearing unaffected by her cold attitude. "What if I treat you to dinner?"

"_Što_? D-dinner?" Belarus blinked, completely not expecting that. She never really spoke with Romano before, not really seeing any reason to, and she had heard he had an awful vocabulary and was extremely rude. Well, clearly, that wasn't the case. He was well-mannered and, dare she say it, charming.

"_Sì_, dinner. It'll be a privilege to dine with _una bella signora_ like yourself." South Italy flashed another amiable smile, on this time, it was much more fetching.

Turning a bit pink, any hostility the Belarusian had formerly possessed, left her. "Um, well, I don't really know..."

"Aw, a 'yes' would be nice." the Italian pleaded.

A faint smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "I...I don't really know about it..."

"_Per favore_, I would really love for you to have dinner with me, _bella_." he repeated, trying to flatter her even more.

Blushing even more, she began to shift her weight a bit nervously. "I-I'm flattered, _sumlienna_, but..."

"But...?" the brunet prompted.

"I just...I don't know."

"Say 'yes' then! I promise, you won't regret it at all." he insisted, grabbing her hands in hopes that she would make up her mind quicker.

Unfortunately, it only further flustered the blonde. Her indigo orbs flickered between the Italian man in front of her, and the door. Belarus briefly considered running out, but decided against it.

"Please, I just want an answer, _Bielorussia_." Romano pleaded once more. He pouted a bit, in hopes that it might encourage her to accept his invitation.

"It sounds an awful lot like a date to me." she mumbled quietly.

"Is that an issue? If it is, we can just go get some coffee or something like that." he amended quickly.

The blonde bit her lip, and opened her mouth to answer, when the door flung open.

"_Hej_! _Hviderusland_, there you are! I was looking for you!" a boisterous male voice resounded throughout the empty Conference Hall.

It was Denmark, and Romano winced slightly, extremely vexed about the sudden intrusion. Dammit, he was so close too! Stupid Dane.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Denmark asked, raising his brows.

"Duh, _bastardo_. What the hell are you doing here?" South Italy scowled, all of his charm draining away. He was back to his old, crotchety self.

"I just wanted to ask _Hviderusland_ something." the blond man shrugged.

"Fuck off then, _bastardo_. You interrupted a damn conversation."

"Pardon? I believe _Danija_ can tell me what he needs to." the Belarusian said coolly.

"But-" Romano began, but Denmark interrupted once more.

"Great! I was wondering, wanna go get some _is_?" the Dane asked happily.

"_Maroziva_? You do realize that it is February, that it is winter?" Belarus gave him an incredulous stare.

"So? It's good in any season, isn't it?" Denmark grinned, a bit flirtatiously.

"Oi, _bastardo_! I was talking to you! Don't just fucking interrupt a conversation, dammit!" By now, Romano had let go of her hands and was now waving them angrily at the Danish man.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "True, true. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go."

Romano turned to the blonde woman, with a hurt expression. "Wait, b-but, _bella_! _Signorina Bielorussia_, what about-?"

"I'm sure you can find someone else to go with you."

"I didn't want anyone else!"

Denmark was seemingly unaware of the situation around him, and grabbed Belarus's hand. "C'mon then! Let's go get some _is_!"

With that, he began to drag the Belarusian out the door, all the while chatting enthusiastically about something. Soon, poor Romano was left all alone in the solitary Conference Hall. It was so quiet, that one could actually imagine the crickets playing some sort of sob song.

Really though, it's a bit sad. Romano just has no real luck it seems.

* * *

_**[This is basically my thought of 'charming' so it's not that good. Sorry if my English broke down at any point. I was working under the assumption that Italian grammar is like French grammar. Again, I should be sorry, but I'm not. Too not well to care. Wow, that was sucky English.]  
**_


End file.
